Medicine Charms
Youth-Restoring Benison Cost: 20m, 3wp; Mins: Medicine 7, Essence 7 Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Shaping, Tough Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Anointment of Miraculous Health, Wholeness-Restoring Meditation This legendary Charm was employed only rarely in the First Age, as a reward for the most loyal of a Solar’s mortal retinue, or to preserve a favorite servant or lover. It involves a complex, delicate 12-hour medical procedure that resets the Essence flows of the target’s body and mends instabilities of the flesh. At the end of the process, the target is physically returned to the flower of youth—18 years of age for humans, or the proportional equivalent for animals. The target retains all memories and skills. This procedure is efficacious only when used on behalf of mortals or animals, and it wears off after a year and a day, returning the target to his previous age unless the Solar chooses to renew the Charm’s application with another 12-hour procedure. Alternatively, the Lawgiver’s player may choose to spend one experience point in addition to the standard cost of the Charm, removing the need for upkeep. The target will then begin to age normally from the point of his “reset” youth. At Medicine 10, Essence 10, the experience point cost for enduring youth disappears. The Solar is still capable, though, of performing the Charm so that the target requires yearly maintenance. A Hood on Death Cost: 20m, 1wp; Mins: Medicine 7, Essence 7; Type: Simple Keywords: Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisites: Ailment-Rectifying Method, Contagion-Curing Touch Transcending individual treatment, the Solar exercises sovereignty over disease, giving it form at her behest. The Solar selects a specific disease. All instances of the targeted disease within (Essence x 20) miles are immediately pulled from those who suffer from them, traveling at the speed of prayer to the Solar’s location. There they coalesce over the course of one day, leaping together in a roiling mass of filth and shadow that eventually becomes a single, powerful plague god of that particular disease—one which harbors an indestructible Intimacy of loyalty to the Solar who caused it to come into being. The spirit may somewhat resemble the Solar in appearance. This god is equivalent to a spirit of the second rank or third rank, depending on the virulence and magnitude of the disease and its outbreak (see The Compass of Celestial Directions, vol. III—Yu-Shan, pp.122-124) The spirit always has the Bane Weapon Charm, which is efficacious against other spirits of the disease it represents, and a special Charm called Consume Sickness, which allows the spirit to spend 10 motes to draw out the sickness it represents from a person and consume it, gaining a point of Willpower or restocking a Virtue channel in the process. This Charm may only function if a number of individuals of Magnitude 6 or above are infected with the disease within the targeted area. Miracle Worker's Redemption Cost: —; Mins: Medicine 5, Essence 5; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native, Reactor Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Wholeness-Restoring Meditation Creation sets a grim course for those who cycle through it. By healing others, a Solar finds the power and resolve to continue her journey. The Lawgiver regains two motes per health level restored to another character through the application of her healing arts, so long as that character’s wounds were not inflicted by the Solar or at the Solar’s behest. Once per story, the Lawgiver may waive this benefit to instead reduce her Limit by one point. Science of Mutation Cost: 10m per mutation point, 1wp Mins: Medicine 5, Essence 4 Type: Simple (Dramatic Action) New Keywords: Combo-OK, Stackable Prerequisite Charms: Wholeness-Restoring Meditation The Lawgiver need not only heal, but may re-create bodies as she sees fit. After she spends five hours performing a Medicine-based action (and making an Intelligence + Medicine roll), her target gains or loses points of physical mutations no greater than the Solar’s successes. (See Exalted, pp. 288-290, The Manual of Exalted Power—The Lunars, pp. 206-209, and The Compass of Celestial Directions, Vol. II—The Wyld, pp. 144-148. Poxes and deficiencies are one point; afflictions/debilities, two points; blights/deformities, four points; abominations, six points.) This procedure inflicts a number of levels of lethal damage equal to the point value of the mutation bestowed (extras cannot die from this treatment unless the activation roll botches). This Charm can remove Wyld mutations, but the mutations it grants aren’t usually of the Wyld. Unless the storyteller rules otherwise, mutations granted by this Charm don’t restrict the target’s ability to live in Creation.